Emotions 101
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: She never found herself teaching a class of thirteen life-threatening nobodies about emotions. Namine & Roxas ONESHOT


**_.eMoTioNs 101._**

**A/N:** _Before the story starts, I need to cover something. I know that the Organization cannot feel any emotions, but they remember what it's like. In this fanfic, I'll have them forget what it's like, just to go with a certain flow. Please don't forget to review! Namixas (Rated T)- You'll see why xD_

-

It was Xemnas' idea.

It was always, _"Master Xemnas, what does it feel like to?"_ or, _"Master, what is this certain feeling?"_ And quite frankly, he grew sick of it. That's why she's here today, bored out of her mind with an albino haired boy sitting next to her, waiting for their class to arrive. They sat in the corner of a classroom located in a building in Twilight Town, half-asleep.

"Namine," Riku groaned, sitting up from the wooden desk he had fallen asleep on, "They're here."

She could hear loud footsteps coming from the staircase, and arose from her seat. The door shot open and thirteen people, clad in the same dark cloaks, took their seats. Everyone was present, except Xemnas, of course. He was much too occupied. Riku sighed and snathed a textbook from the table, and began flipping through it. He was never the teacher type, but Namine, on the other hand, just flowed with it.

You maybe thinking why Xemnas would choose a Nobody, emotionless and insecure, to teach a class about _emotions_. It was simple really. Combined with Riku (an actual being with feelings) to help, and her memory linking ability, he figured she would do just fine.

So here she is, , standing in front of the classroom with chalk in hand while Riku introduced their new lesson. He sighed, "All right, yesterday we covered_ Jealousy_, now before we begin a new subject, can someone give me an example of Jealousy?" Demyx figited while he raised his hand, "Yes, Demyx?"

"I... um... ah-"

"You figited, _next_." Riku scoffed, while Demyx slammed his palm on his desk, "I told him he picked the wrong guy for the job!" Marluxia raised his hand, and wasn't bothered to speak without permission, "Well, yesterday we were given the example that Jealousy is something Axel feels when Roxas gets too close with other men." Larxene couldn't contain her laughter and burst out laughing with Luxord. Axel crunched a piece of paper in his hand, set it on fire, and threw it at Marluxia's direction.

He summoned his scythe, and diced the burnt paper into pieces. "Hey, no weapons in class!" Riku scolded, "Whoever has their weapons with them, hand them over!" Riku found nearly 20 swords being thrown at his direction. He easily blocked them with his dark shield, and sighed. They could never have a normal class, could they? Namine couldn't help but feel someone staring at her as she drew a diagram on the blackboard.

She turned around, and scanned the classroom, and found her light blue eyes lock with Roxas' bright ones. He quickly blushed and looked away, mirroring her actions as she continued the draw on the board. "Now, moving on," Riku continued, "Marluxia is in fact correct about that example, but please, let's not use names next time, even if it is true." Axel sunk into his seat.

"Now everyone turn to page 80 in their textbooks. Today we'll be covering the emotion of _love_."

Namine dropped her chalk on the floor, causing everyone to look forward at her. She quickly picked it up, and fidgeted as it came in contact with the blackboard. It created a loud screeching noise which caused everyone to grit their teeth. "Sorry," Namine blushed, and stood still for the remainder of the time. "Okay, since I'm too lazy to actually read 5 pages of lovey dovey stuff, I'll just give you the usual points. Love is the most important emotion of all. There are many different types; love with friends, family, and lovers."

While Riku babbled on and on about the subject, Namine couldn't help but giggle at Roxas. Never had she seen him so serious. He placed his full attention on Riku, taking down notes. Compared to Larxene (who doodled in her notebook the whole time), Roxas seemed somewhat _interested_ in the subject of love. She blushed, using the words Roxas and love in the same sentence made her tremble.

She knew she'd loved him ever since she's laid her eyes on him, but she tried not to make it obvious. The way he would say her name with that masculine, yet gentle tone, the way he would smile at her with those delicate lips, and the way he looked at her... it would always catch ehr off guard. She sighed, a strong willed boy like him would never love such a klutzy girl as her. She continued to stare at him with loving eyes.

"Namine."

She was interupted by her thoughts, "Yes, Riku?"

"Give them the assignment." Namine nodded and walked up to the classroom, "Each of you are to write a report about your idea of what love is, whether it is for a friend or someone you..." Her eyes slowly drifted over to Roxas, "...deeply.. care... about..." He looked at her with concerned eyes. Even from a far distance, his eyes were as bright as the moon against the night sky. Namine lost her balance, and would've toppled over if Riku hadn't caught her.

"Are you all right, Namine?" Riku asked, "You don't usually act this way. Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh my god." Larxene stood up, walking over to Namine. She patted her stomach, "Namine, are you pregnant?" Namine slapped her hand away.

"Ew, no!" She stood up and regained her balance, dusting off her white dress. "I'm only sixteen!" Roxas silently giggled at her antics. "Now, where were we? Oh, right. Um... assignment.. blah blah blah.. it's due tomorrow!"

"Class dismissed." Riku announced, and everyone walked outside without hesitation. Roxas was the last one out, and seemed too occupied by the textbook he was reading. He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into Namine on the way out. He looked up, "I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered before rushing out the door. She sighed as she watched him run down the hallway, completely forgetting that Riku was still in the room.

"How long do I have to endure this?" Riku asked himself, obviously wanting Namine to hear him. Namine turned around, "Endure what?"

"It's obvious you two like each other, and I'm getting tired of you two_ not_ noticing."

Namine blushed. Riku knew for a fact that Roxas liked her? "But, Riku. Nobodies like him and I are only half a person, we have no emotions."

He laughed, "Silly girl. You actually believe that?" He poked her chest and smirked, "Don't you feel something in your heart when Roxas speaks to you?"

"Well, I... um..."

"Exactly." Riku left without another word, but the smirk remained on his face.

-

The next day, Namine was grading their assignments on love. It was nearing the end of the day, and she only had two papers left. She finished grading Vexen's paper and marked it with a _C_, moving on to the last paper. She blushed. Of course, _Roxas_. Riku dismissed the class, but Roxas remained in his seat. "Roxas." Riku called, "Class is dismissed."

"I know." He answered, "I'm just waiting for Namine to grade my paper." Riku raised a brow, "Why? You're normally not excited about getting your assignment, since your grades are--" Riku smirked, noticing that he, Namine and Roxas were the only ones in the room. "Um, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat." He passed Namine and nudged her shoulder, and winked at Roxas.

"No, Riku--" They said in unison. The class fell silent once Riku left, and Namine and Roxas felt their cheeks heat up. Namine then began to read his paper. She smiled as she neared the end, and grabbed her red pen. She drew a big _A_, and smiled at Roxas who fiddled with his pencil at the back of the class. "R-Roxas." He looked up at her, "Hm?"

"I'm done grading your paper." He walked up to her as she handed him the piece of paper. His eyes widened, "Yes! I knew I had a good feeling about this one!" He flashed her a grin that made her heart melt. "Roxas. Who were you talking about?" He looked confused.

"Who is the person you deeply care about? In your paper, you used them as an example. You used the way you felt when you were with them, and you were able to grasp the emotion quickly."

"Um.. you see, that is... uh..." Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Well, I did try and tap into Sora's brain a little. I know it's the way he feels about Kairi, but I couldn't get much... so I kinda used... the emotions I feel when I'm around... um..."

"Axel?" She giggled. He shook his head and his face grew serious. "You."

Namine blushed, "Roxas, I-" She was cut off when he suddenly crashed his lips onto hers, begging for an entrance which she quickly agreed to. He placed his hands around her waist as she buried hers in his golden spikes. She felt herself being pushed back, and bumped into the wooden desk which she was forced to sit up on. Both stopped for a breath, and laughed. Namine placed a hand on her chest. She felt something beating, and she knew Riku was right.

She did feel something.

-

Riku grinned from behind the door and left at the site of Roxas kissing Namine. As he made his way down the hallway, he saw Axel running towards him. "Yo, teach!"

"Yes Axel?" Axel stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and looked up at a curious Riku. "Um, I've been having this weird feeling lately, and..."

"Are you coming on to me?" Riku asked with a face that resembled **O.o**

Axel shook his head violently. "Hell no! Um, I'm just saying that I feel unsure about something I'm feeling. I don't know what emotion it is, do you think you could help me?"

"Uh. Sure, describe what you feel in this... emotion." Axel scratched the back of his head, "It's complicated."

"Just tell me what you feel. Is it around a certain person?"

"...Yes."

"Is it Roxas?"

"...Yes."

"OH. Well then, tell me what you feel." Riku felt himself beginnign to shiver. "Well, when I look at him sometimes I get a bunch of images in my head. I feel like... rippiing his clothes off or something. Do you have any idea what feeling that is?"

"UM..."


End file.
